cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Spooky Night
|caption 3 = The Spooky Night}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) The Spooky Night is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Global Halloween 2019 event released for the Global version of Crash Fever. Some time after the events of Final Protection Almagest, Ptolemaeus calls Scorpio to her room. Scorpio comments on how Ptolemaeus' room still looks messy, but Ptolemaeus quickly gets to the point of why she called her there. She says that she needs Scorpio to do reconnaissance outside of Black Ground going forward. Scorpio says she felt that she was going to have to do it, and says she needs to meet Libra's expectations. Ptolemaeus tells her that she needs to check the technical levels of the outside servers; since it has been a long time since Black Ground was created, there are lots of blanks present. Scorpio asks if it really is that bad to have blanks, and Ptolemaeus responds by saying that they could be quite major. It is possible a virus could infect Black Ground if they try to communicate with the outside if the versions are different, especially since technology on the outside is progressing faster than the technology within Black Ground. Scorpio admits she doesn't know much about this technology, but agrees that it doesn't sound good. Ptolemaeus said she considered asking Capricorn and Gemini's Sister for help, but decided against it. She then tells Scorpio she needs to bring back data and tell what she saw and heard, not just what she sees; if she wanted that, she would have sent a drone instead. She gives Scorpio a communication device, and tells her to contact her if anything comes up. Scorpio asks what she should look out for, and Ptolemaeus tells her to find places where the atmosphere is clearly different from Black Ground, and to gather at least three samples. Scorpio then heads out, and meets with Libra first, explaining what she plans on doing. Libra remarks that Ptolemaeus has changed a lot since before, and tells Scorpio to be careful on the outside. Scorpio thanks him for all of his teachings and leaves. Gemini's sister stops by, having overheard part of the conversation. Libra asks her if she wanted to join Scorpio, but Gemini's sister just says she doesn't want to babysit anyone so she will refrain from doing that. Libra then states a day will come when they can't stay around there anymore, but Gemini's sister says its rare to hear something like that come from Libra. Libra just responds by saying they have no idea what the future holds. Scorpio manages to get outside, and notices a big Halloween celebration going on, though she doesn't know what it is, and heads there. Meanwhile, the adapter receives a letter from Marie Curie inviting them to a Halloween party. The adapter is greeted by Marie Curie, who introduces her friend and the one who made her costume, Benedict. After a brief discussion, they head off to the venue where the party is. They soon run into Silvia, who also greets them. Silvia then shows her magical girl transformation into her Halloween costume, and comments that it was made by R'lyeh. Benedict is amazed at the transformation, and asks a lot of questions about how it was done, much to Silvia's annoyance. Tom Sawyer notices the group, and asks if they are participating in the costume tournament that is starting soon. Silvia says they do, and asks where to sign up. Tom Sawyer tells them to follow him, while Benedict says she has an idea and will be right back, despite Marie Curie's request to wait. Marie Curie says they should just go on without her. Benedict manages to catch up and apologizes for making them wait, and Marie Curie inquires as to what her idea was. Benedict says she has updated her invention, the "Cosplay Gun", thanks to being inspired by Silvia's outfit. Marie Curie asks what it does, but Benedict just says they'll have to wait and see for a good target. Benedict then notices a samurai girl (actually Scorpio), and calls out to her. Confused, Scorpio walks over, and Benedict asks her name. Scorpio begins to say her name, but then says "Sasori" (which is Japanese for scorpion) instead. Benedict delights over the Japanese name. Scorpio asks what she wants with her, and Benedict says she has "something wonderful" to show her. Benedict then says to herself that an Egyptian theme would fit someone named Sasori, and then uses her cosplay gun on Scorpio. Scorpio flinches, but doesn't realize any difference, and asks what she did. Her outfit had been changed to a mummy costume, and the others look on in wonder while Benedict says it fits her style. Scorpio then realizes her outfit was changed, and angrily asks Benedict to change her back. Her communicator rings, and she remarks that its the worst possible timing. She tells Benedict she better be ready to change it back when she returns, and leaves. Marie Curie says that it seems Benedict made Scorpio angry, but Silvia says the costume was pretty amazing. Benedict then makes an offhand remark wondering if they should use it on the adapter as well. Scorpio opens the call with Ptolemaeus, who starts to mention there is a Halloween celebration but Scorpio cuts her off to say there is an emergency. Scorpio says everyone around her looks like monsters, and even her own appearance was altered. Ptolemaeus asks her to send a video clip using the camera on the front of the communication device. Scorpio sends the video, and Ptolemaeus laughs and says the outfit looks good on her. Scorpio is angry about her response, but Ptolemaeus just tells her that its because there is a Halloween festival going on, and explains a little about what Halloween is. Scorpio then comments how her patience is running thin and how the outfit is embarrassing, but Ptolemaeus responds by asking that it should be easier for her to move around in. Ptolemaeus explains more about Halloween, and says it is a good opportunity to get some research while dressed up, like a Halloween infiltration mission. Scorpio sighs, and Ptolemaeus tells her she is looking forward to her report. Ptolemaeus closes the transmission, and Scorpio says she will cut her to pieces when she gets back. Scorpio returns to the rest of the group, and apologizes for her earlier behavior. Marie Curie tells Benedict to return Scorpio to normal, but Scorpio then says there is no need as she would like to participate in the Halloween party as well. Benedict asks if its because she's grown to like the costume, but Scorpio quickly denies it. The group goes through the party, which is filled with lots of avatars dressed in costumes. They run into Tom Sawyer again, who gives them some candy after a quick challenge. The party then continues in A Dangerous Game. Sometimes in the quest, a mysterious figure appears instead of Tom Sawyer. Counter Units The Regional Festival event counter unit to this quest is the Halloween version of Scorpio. Quest Overview 1= |-| 2= |-| Ultimate= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Global Ultimates